No La Entiendo
by Rosie R. D
Summary: [DETENIDA POR PROBLEMAS DE BLOQUEO DE ESCRITORA :c] Hola, soy Mario Hugo, un alumno de la Secundaria 31 Minutos, y estoy muy preocupado por Patana, se ha estado comportando extraño, simplemete, no se deja ayudar... no la entiendo...
1. Mario Hugo

Estaba en mi habitación, no era tan grande o asombrosa como la querría cualquiera, pero era acogedora y con eso me bastaba. Tenía una ventana a la calle en donde yo tenía situado mi escritorio para trabajos, aunque admito que no fue muy buena idea ponerlo ahí, ya que me distraía con mucha facilidad. Me encontraba haciendo mi tarea de Álgebra, una materia que de por sí, ya di por perdida y gracias a ella recibo varios jalones de oreja por parte de mi madre. Créanme, esta materia es muy engañosa aunque no lo parezca, tengo que buscar x+y, luego hacer esto, aquello… luego pasar al conjunto y buscar los no-sé-que-cosa, representar lo siguiente en un plano cartesiano, o decir el rango de los ejercicios de A a la J de la página... ¡ah!, ¡ya me duele la cabeza!

Suspiro aburrido de tratar de hacer un ejercicio que llevo horas intentando resolver, comienzo a mirar a través de la ventana para que me llegue la inspiración, creo que inconscientemente ya hasta estoy garabateando el libro de matemáticas con dibujos de monstruos espaciales y algunos animales como canes y pájaros, y para que lo sepan, no, no los estoy haciendo profesionalmente, pero supongo que se ven muy graciosos.

Observo el parque que queda en frente de mi casa, puedo ver las viejas bancas de cemento (algunas con grafiti), el verde césped, unos cuantos árboles por doquier, flores, también unas cuántas atracciones; como un sube y baja, un pasamanos, un tobogán, un columpio, un…

…¡Woah, woah, woah, espera!

En el columpio, sentada y meciéndose lentamente, se encontraba el amor de mi vida (oh bueno, así me gusta denominarla…) Patana. Patana es una chica a quién quiero y admiro mucho, la conocí en el club de periodismo de la escuela, ella es siempre tan determinada y segura de sí misma, carismática, inteligente, creativa, valiente, con buen gusto para vestir, tierna, adorable, hermosa y un montón de etcéteras, porque me demoraría una vida entera en decir todo lo que pienso. Es tan bella y tan, pero tan inalcanzable (para mi desgracia). _Oh Patana…_

Cuando la conocí era muy abierta conmigo, nos gustaba pasarla juntos en el receso, ya sea ayudándola a ordenar sus notas periodísticas, o jugando con sus muñecas (sí, por más que estábamos en la secundaria, Patana seguía jugando con muñecas de tela y una que otra de porcelana, no podía decirle a sus amigas para jugar con ella, así que me lo pedía a mí por la confianza que me tenía como su amigo. Obviamente yo aceptaba encantado y hasta me gustaba), nos íbamos también a buscar noticias para el periódico escolar, ya sea una foto o grabación de algo interesante y lo subíamos a la página de la escuela en donde nuestro club tenía acceso. Mayormente ella prefería hacer grabaciones de la acción y sentirse una reportera de un noticiero, yo… era más bien tímido, pero me las arreglaba como podía, puede que yo haga mal… está bien, del horror, el papel de reportero, pero hacerlo me daba satisfacción, el periodismo, aunque no estaba hecho para mí, tenía un _nosequé_ que me atraía y me llamaba a seguir intentándolo, pero no estamos hablando de mi atracción hacia el periodismo, tal vez después.

Patana en esos tiempos era la mejor amiga que tenía, y yo sabía que yo era el de ella (AMIGO, POR SUPUESTO, yo amiga no era, ¡soy hombre por todos los cielos!)…

…Pero ahora se ha vuelto un poco más fría, y esta personalidad no vino recién con la llegada de _Tootsie_ (cosa con que fregué nuestra amistad más allá de lo que ya estaba), sino ya estaba desde antes y no sé por qué, no me he declarado todavía, aunque muchos me han dicho que soy demasiado obvio con esto del romance... en fin, simplemente, si ella ya lo sabe y no le intereso en absoluto, supongo que por lo menos debería decírmelo a la cara en vez de hacerse la antipática conmigo, porque de verdad, mujeres, eso nos lastima a nosotros, porque simplemente no elegimos a la persona a quién amar y no creo que sea bonito que esta persona nos pisoteé o nos ignore como se le dé la gana. No señor. _**Nunca**_ hagan eso.

Cada gesto que yo hacía para ella le valía un comino; las flores terminaban "mágicamente" en la basura, los chocolates en boca de otros, el peluche de panda se lo vi a una chiquilla de 1°C, la música con el mp3 la encontré en manos de otra alumna y por si fuera poco, ya ni me saluda como lo hacía antes, solo da el tradicional beso en la mejilla y se retira ignorándome a los pocos segundos. Huachimingo me dijo que tal vez es parte de su comportamiento de chica (según él, criaturas incomprendidas y raras), me dijo también que tal vez maduró, que tal vez esté en _sus días_ (¡No creo que eso le dure tanto, ya no sería saludable!) o que tal vez sólo se siente aburrida de la rutina o quiere espacio para ella sola. Y yo, después de la conversación, me quedé más confundido de lo que estaba. Lo sé, soy un retrasado.

Volviendo a la realidad, allí seguía ella, meciéndose con desgano en el juego, tenía la mirada baja y casi puedo apostar que sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara hinchada como si hubiera llorado a cántaros. Me quedé mirándola preocupado. Sí, ella me estaba tratando de una forma cruel y aun así, yo la quería ayudar, no podía evitarlo. Se me parte el alma en tan solo pensar que ella ha estado llorando. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Instintivamente me levanté de mi asiento y salí de mi habitación, dispuesto ir con ella, no podía dejarla así. Ya en la sala vi a mi mamá durmiendo en el sofá, de seguro se quedó dormida viendo su telenovela de la tarde—como la solterona vieja que es—. Me encaminaba con silenciosos pasos a la puerta, mi madre no podía saber que dejé de hacer mi tarea para salir a la calle, me mataría, y más si le digo que voy por una chica. Mis perros también están dormidos para mi suerte, sino se me lanzarían encima y arruinándome la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Cruzo la pista llegando a mi destino, aún veo a Patana mecerse en el balancín con melancolía.

En este punto, no sabía por qué pero me quedé paralizado, ya no sabía si era buena idea ir allá o no, " _¿y si me golpea en la cara?, ¿o me da una patada?, ¿o si me golpea y me da una patada?, ¡ay mamá!_ " agité mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos, tenía que arriesgarme. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia ella, me senté en el columpio que estaba a su lado y la miré. Creo que no notaba mi presencia porque seguía en su estado de tristeza sin decir palabra, o quizá no tenía ganas de hablar. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Yo tenía que tomar la iniciativa, decirle algo como " _Oye, ¿estás bien?_ " o " _¿Te pasa algo?_ ", o también podría abrazarla y prestarle consuelo…

—Um… ahh… ehh… hola…—Alcancé a decir entre balbuceos. Rayos, sí que era tonto.

Su rostro se elevó ligeramente para verme, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Hola. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Hey, Patana… umm… ¿t-te pasa algo?—Por fin le pregunté.

—Mala semana, mala reputación. —Contestó fríamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Su rostro cambio a uno más molesto, ahora echaba furia por los ojos, mierda.

— ¿A qué me refiero?, ¡oh, no lo sé!—Su voz sonaba sarcástica—Estaba de novia con el que creía era una gran persona, hasta me reencontré con la que decía era mi mejor amiga, una tal Tootsie a la que yo creía era una chica con cara de hombre… luego resultó que mi novio me abandonó por mi mejor amiga, que en verdad era un papanatas disfrazado de mujer, que se inmiscuía en asuntos que no le interesan (la verdad, si me interesaban…). ¡Ahora soy el hazmerreír de la escuela entera!, ¡hasta el director se ríe en mi cara!, ¡hasta el conserje!

—Pero no tenemos conserje.

—Al diablo con eso.

—Oh, sí…—Fue mi culpa, lo reconozco, pero recibí mi castigo, ¡no saben cuántas horas me tomó perder de vista a Guaripolo!, y eso que ya me había sacado el disfraz…—Lo siento tanto, Patana.

—Ya no importa. —Me dijo y desvió la mirada.

—No les hagas caso a esos pelafustanes que se burlan de ti, Patanita, tú sabes lo que vales, no permitas que te hagan sentir menos.

—Ellos tienen razón. —Comenzó a llorar nuevamente—No soy más que una niña tonta e ingenua, que no se da cuenta de las cosas de verdad, que piensa que todo es color de rosa.

— ¡No, no, no!—Exclamé—Lo de Guaripolo sólo fue una mala decisión del pasado, a todos nos pasa, no somos perfectos. —Le puse una mano en el hombro y ella volteó—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Por favor, deja de llorar…

Pero vi que las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por cara, gotitas resbalan por sus mejillas y caían como una pequeña lluvia de llanto. Odiaba ver a Patana así, una chica tan alegre y optimista, llorando, y todo por un estúpido como Guaripolo. Me paré y no tengo idea de cómo reuní el valor, pero comencé a empujar despacio a Patana para no asustarla, meciéndola suavemente en el columpio que rechinaba de vez en cuando, ráfagas de viento comenzaron a pasar pero al parecer ninguno de nosotros sentía el leve frío, ella seguía allí, sollozando, mientras yo la mecía adelante y atrás en el juego, intentando tranquilizarla.

Así seguimos por un rato hasta que ella se calmó. Su voz ya no era temblorosa y sus lágrimas se secaron, ya tenía la mirada al frente y estaba más relajada, yo seguía con lo mío, como hipnotizado por su encanto.

—Mario Hugo…—Espetó por fin.

— ¿Sí?—Interrogué esperanzado.

—…Puedes dejar de hacerlo, ya me estoy mareando.

—Oh sí, disculpa…—Dejé de mecerla y me volví a sentar al lado de ella, Patana no era de las que decían las cosas que esperabas escuchar, eso la hacía un misterio, uno hermoso y desconocido.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Mario Hugo, pero me tengo que ir. —Me dijo formalmente, y dejó el columpio dispuesta a irse.

—Pe-Pero, ¿no te puedes quedar un ratito más?

—Se hace tarde. Mi Tío Tulio me va a regañar. —Caminó para irse pero yo la agarré del brazo, impidiendo que huyera de mí.

—Patana… ¿qué te hice?—Alcanzo a decir.

— ¿Aparte de robarte a mi novio?

—Eso fue para prevenirte de él, para que supieras que no era para ti. Pero… yo me refiero a… que has estado muy distante últimamente…

Nos quedamos callados. Ella suspiró.

— ¿Por qué ya no salimos juntos al recreo como antes?, ¿te acuerdas cuánto nos divertíamos al jugar con tus muñecas?, ¿o haciéndole bromas al auxiliar Juanin Juan Harry?, ¡o cuando salíamos a reportear cualquier cosa!—Le hablaba mientras internamente hacía memoria de esos recuerdos, casi me daban ganas de llorar— ¿Qué te hice, Patanita?...

—Nada, Mario Hugo. Nada. —Me dijo seriamente—Sólo que han ocurrido algunas cosas que… son difíciles de explicar ahora…

— ¿Qué cosas?, puedes contarme si quieres.

—Son cosas de las que no me gusta acordarme. —Miró un rato al suelo, pensativa, luego volvió a subir la cabeza, yo aún la tomaba del brazo—Adiós Mario Hugo, _debo de irme_.

— ¡Patana esper…!

—¡ERNESTO FELIPE MARIO HUGO, DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR HACIENDO TU TAREA!

Carajo, mi madre, _mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda_. ¿Por qué, cielo santo, por qué?. Mi mamá era un manojo de furia, casi me podía fulminar con la mirada. Del miedo solté a Patana y los dos nos quedamos mirando a la señora endemoniada en que se había convertido mi madre con temor, traté de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, por el amor a las verduras, estaba en problemas.

— ¡Te me vienes para la casa ahorita mismo!, ¡muchachito malcriado!—Se acercó a mí y comenzó a halarme de la oreja.

— ¡Au, au, au!, ¡mamá, por favor!, ¡Patana nos mira!, ¡au!

—Oh, hola Patanita, que bueno es verte. —Le dijo con un semblante dulce al que Patana sonrió extrañada para no subirle más los humos, luego mi mamá se volvió a mí—En cuánto a ti Ernesto Felipe, ¡estás castigado!

Me despedí con la mano mientras que mi mamá me arrastraba para la casa hecha una fiera, mis cuarenta perros (creo que eran cuarenta, perdí la cuenta hace un tiempo). Mi madre me soltó al llegar al interior y me mandó a hacer la tarea.

Ahora estoy aquí, otra vez perdido entre los números y ejercicios algebraicos, deseando saber qué cosas no me quería decir Patana, mi madre estaba más despierta que nunca, así que no podría escaparme otra vez, pucha...

Mañana es día de escuela, así que tal vez logre averiguarlo. Patana hablaba muy seria, tal vez era algo muy malo o muy delicado. Quién sabe, pero lo investigaré mañana.

Mis párpados se cierran de a poco, una gran sensación de cansancio me invade, el álgebra me estaba dando sueño y tan sólo había resuelto poco... bueno, en verdad nada. Mi cabeza va cayendo al escritorio y los números se vuelven borrosos, el lápiz se me escapa de las manos cayendo al suelo pero el sonido que provoca lo escucho tan distante, todo se distorsiona cada vez más. Recosté la cabeza en el libro y dejé que el sueño me atrape, cerraba los ojos con lentitud mientras ya me quedaba dormido, todo se volvió negro…

…

Repentinamente sentí agua fría recorrerme el cuerpo.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!—Grité despertando.

—Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido, que quiero ver la tarea terminada en dos horas. —Espetó mi madre saliendo de la habitación con una jarra vacía.

Y bueno, ya se imaginarán como voy a sufrir en dos horas, porque no entiendo nadita de los ejercicios de aquí. Creo que aprovecharé el tiempo… y me pondré a rezar.


	2. Patana

**Gracias, que bueno que les gustó esta historia, no tenía continuación jeje ^-^U, pero trataré de hacer de hacerla xD, luego al final les digo más claro lo que tiene Patana~**

Es de noche y me encuentro afuera de la mansión, sentada en el jardín trasero tratando de procesar todo. Mi Tío Tulio sigue adentro intentando calmar torpemente a mi Tía Cindy (ella es su novia, y él OTRA VEZ hizo algo que la molestó mucho, no sé cómo hace ella para soportar a mi tío, supongo que el amor verdadero puede hacer que veas lo mejor de las personas… aunque sean imbéciles), también está con él mi Tío Bodoque (bueno, no es mi tío, pero es una forma de decirle a todos los mayores a mi alrededor, se me ha hecho costumbre), quién defiende más la opinión de Cindy al ser más inteligente que mi tío, escucho hasta aquí los gritos de mi tía enfurecida, los "Tulio eres un idiota" de mi Tío Bodoque, y las disculpas más estúpidas que podría decir un egocéntrico como mi Tío Tulio. _Oops_ , creo que se rompió un plato, mejor ni entro.

Veo las flores a mi alrededor con mucha admiración, aún de noche son hermosas y conservan el rocío de la mañana. Recuerdo que en Titirlquén yo tenía un jardín también, pero era más pequeño y era cuidado por mí, este de aquí… por un jardinero contratado por mi tío, total, no importa, igual hace un buen trabajo… aunque mi Tío Tulio se haya atrasado en su pago. _Aahhhhhh_ , me dan ganas de hacer un ramo con las bellísimas flores que me rodean, sí, quedarían perfectas todas juntas en un solo ramo con un lazo de adorno, así como los ramos que me regalaba Ma...

...No importa, de todos modos... hay cosas mejores que las flores.

Aun sentada en el pasto tomo un clavel entre mis manos, huele tan bien que me hace suspirar y cerrar mis ojos, extasiada, olvidándome un segundo de mis problemas, como quisiera que el embrollo que tengo ahora se vaya y todo vuelva a ser normal, _tsss_. Extraño mi antigua vida, la feliz y alegre de "niña ingenua". Pero bueno, nada se le puede hacer, por desgracia…

— ¿Qué hace una dama tan linda por aquí sola en la noche?

Abro los ojos de golpe y volteo a ver a mis espaldas, hay un poco de oscuridad pero puedo visualizar el pelirrojo cabello tan conocido, al parecer, dejó a los tortolitos adentro a que se maten.

—Ah, hola Tío Bodoque. —Digo sin ánimos volviendo a mirar a las flores, claro, él siempre sabe cómo llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Patana?, ¿por qué tan deprimida?—Me preguntó en tono preocupado, no le respondo. Lo oigo suspirar resignado, como si se dijera " _Ya que_ ". Escucho pasos que se acercan sigilosamente a mí. Yo sigo sin voltear, porque sinceramente, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, aunque estaba segura que mi Tío Bodoque no respetaría eso, él hace lo que se le dé la gana.

Se sentó a mi lado y aun así no lo volteo a ver ni de reojo, si lo botaba iba a ser igual, él no me haría caso.

—Nada. —Le respondí finalmente.

— ¿Cómo que nada?, Patana, normalmente eres más alegre. O por lo menos logras hacer que Cindy no mate al idiota de tu Tío Tulio. En serio Patana, ¿qué es lo que te está acongojando?

No se irá hasta que le diga, ¿cierto?...

—Es por lo que va a pasar en unos meses... —Hablo casi en susurro y entierro mi rostro entre mis rodillas, siento ganas de llorar, pero no me gustaba demostrar debilidad frente a él, no sé porque, tal vez porque siempre lo he admirado como un aventurero valiente que siento que me creerá una ilusa si me ve llorar. Suena tonto lo sé, pero es la verdad.

—Ah, eso... —Me contesta tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero noto en su voz que está tratando de pensar en que decirme o que hacer. Yo solo sigo escondiendo mi rostro. —Mira Patana, sé que no puedo cambiar las cosas, y si pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma lo haría, créeme. Pero tú sabes no se puede regresar en el tiempo y evitar que las cosas pasen, sólo queda acostumbrase al cambio y…

— ¡Es que no quiero!—Le interrumpo rompiendo en llanto aún sin dar la cara, mojando un poco mis rodillas con las lágrimas que me salían. Me siento como la chica más patética y llorona del mundo, ¿desde cuándo soy más sentimental de lo que soy (o era)?— ¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero!

— ¡Cálmate mujer!, tienes que tomar las cosas con calma para poder razonar bien. —Vi que subió un poco su tono de voz, pero no sonaba molesto—Lo que pase en unos meses puede cambiar, depende de cómo tú manejes o mires la situación. Esto puede tanto perjudicarte como beneficiarte, quién sabe, sólo tú puedes cambiar ese destino o forma de ver. Así que deja de ser tan fría Patana, y deja que otros te ayuden.

Como siempre, dejándome sin palabras, era verdad, yo ya hasta era fría con mi familia y tíos adoptivos, lo era también con mis amigos… con mi mejor amigo… vaya. Tío Bodoque debió ser poeta o algo por el estilo en otra vida, sus palabras siempre eran tan inspiradoras.

Saqué mi rostro y lo miré por unos segundos, solo para terminar otra vez viendo las benditas flores, no sé, me llamaban mucho la atención, tal vez porque no solía salir al jardín tan seguido, creo debería hacerlo, ¿no?. Observo una rosa que parece que me guiña el ojo—no literalmente, claro…— atrayéndome a tomarla, la agarro por el tallo para arrancarla pero las espinas lastiman mis dedos al apretarla, suelto un leve "¡ _Ouch!_ " y maldigo para mis adentros a la rosa, ¿algo tan bonito tenía que tener espinas?, que traicionera.

Mi acompañante rió por lo bajo y tomó la rosa—no lo aclaré, pero él hoy llevaba guantes negros y una chompa azul… nah, no me pondré a describir ropa—, arrancándola y entregándomela, indicándome el lado con menos espinas, para que yo pudiera ver dónde poner mis dedos y agarrarla. Me quedé viéndola, era muy linda.

—Parece que últimamente estás actuando antes de pensar—Me dijo burlonamente.

—Lo sé. —Digo—Deben ser los nervios.

— ¿Qué te pone nerviosa?

—Un chico. —Bufo molesta—Es insoportable.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿aparte de Guaripolo?—Me pregunta esta vez con un tono de curiosidad, yo asiento con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sí, es… es tan… que ni te digo, Tío Bodoque!—Exclamo no tan fuerte.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, pero… ¡agh!, ¡cada vez que lo veo se me revuelve el estómago y me da una jaqueca horrible!, a veces es tan idiota, ¡él fue el que se disfrazó de mujer y se robó a mi novio!, ¿puedes creerlo?...

—Sí.

—…Aparte de idiota, también resultó ser estúpido, metiche, preguntándome que me hizo, ¡si fuera lo suficientemente inteligente sabría que nada!, ¡o no preguntaría nada!, ¿Qué le interesa?, ¡son asuntos míos!...

—Ajá.

—… ¡Y arruinó mi reputación en la escuela!, ¡ahora todos se ríen de mí!, ¡hasta los nerds me creen una tonta!...

—Sí, claro.

— ¡Y luego se pone a columpiarme en medio del parque!, ¡de seguro todos esos cabros chicos piensan que somos pololos!...

—Ya sé lo que tienes. —Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir quejándome del imbécil de Mario Hugo.

— ¿Ah?—Alcancé a decir, ¿a qué se refería?.

— ¿No será, Patana, que ese chico te gusta?—Me sonrió socarronamente.

¿Gustarme?, ¡claro que no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¿en qué cabeza cabe eso?, ¡de ninguna manera!, pensar en eso es absurdo y vomitivo, definitivamente, ¡no!.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Interrogo indignada con un tono de molestia en mi voz.

—Bueno, al escuchar todo lo que dices, suenas como una muchacha enamorada. —Se encogió de hombros—No sé, digo yo, sino, ¿por qué tendrías tanto que decir sobre él?, a una persona que no te interesa la describes con cortas palabras, pero me acabas de dar un discurso que milagrosamente decidí interrumpir.

—Si me gustara, lo que dijera sobre él no tendría que sonar un poco más… no lo sé… ¿cursi?

—Estás diciendo todos sus defectos, cualquier chica diría los pros de su amado, pero sé que tú eres más sincera contigo misma y dices la realidad, lo que sí pasa, no una ilusión que te creas en la mente o poniéndolo en un pedestal... Y por lo que puedo ver en esos ojos saltones tuyos de pajarita inocente…—Volteó a mirarme fijamente, yo me sonrojé por el apodo, no sé porque, pero me comparan con un pájaro siempre, tal vez porque son mi animal favorito o que se yo, bah—…Te interesa _un poco_. —Dio una sonrisa burlona al resaltar " _un poco_ ", ay ajá, muy chistoso Tío Bodoque, entiendo las indirectas, gracias.

—No es cierto. —Recalqué.

—Sí es cierto. —Me dijo con el tono más obvio del mundo.

—No es cierto.

—Oh claro que sí.

—Claro que no, estás idiota.

—No más que tu Tío Tulio.

— ¿Podemos acabar con esta conversación de una vez?

—Como quieras. —Dijo levantándose y dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza—Adiós… _Patanita_.

Y se fue riéndose como un maniático, mientras sentía mi cara algo arder, ¡agh!. Claro, él conocía a Mario Hugo, él sabía que él era mi mejor amigo, y que nos distanciamos, me hizo contarle todo esto sabiendo ya de quién hablaba, tal vez hasta ya lo tenía planeado en cuanto hablé de lo nerviosa que estaba, cayendo yo en la trampa como una tonta, él riéndose como loco y mis tíos en sus asuntos de pareja.

Miré la rosa entre mis manos y recordé los innumerables ramos enviados para mí, con una dedicatoria o un globito de corazón, todos ellos están ahora mismo pudriéndose en la basura, junto con mi confianza en el amor.

— ¡Cindy, amor de mi vida, por favor cálmate!, ¡que los vecinos no pueden escuchar una pelea en donde no esté ganando yo!

— ¡Volviste a olvidarte de mi cumpleaños, papanatas!

— ¡Pero si serás, Tulio!—Parece que mi Tío Bodoque ya entró a la mansión.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento!, ¡te lo compensaré, pero por favor, dejemos de pelear!

—Está bien, pero aún sigo enojada contigo—Escuché a mi Tía Cindy subir las escaleras (ella ya vive con nosotros).

— ¡Ay Bodoque!, ¿por qué seré tan idiota?—Lloriqueó.

—No lo sé Tulio, pero que bueno que lo reconozcas.

— ¡Deberías estar apoyándome como mi mejor amigo!

—Te estoy siendo sincero como tu mejor amigo. Ahora… ¿por casualidad no tendrás dinero?

Y creo que yo mejor me voy a dormir, antes de que se inicie otra pelea…

…Y creo que también me llevo la rosa, a falta de ramos, digo, ¡no!, no me hacen falta los ramos yo… ash, mejor me voy, mañana tengo escuela y no quiero llegar tarde. _Estúpido Mario Hugo, los temas de conversación que me hace hablar y la vergüenza que me hace pasar._

 **No, Patana no tiene lo que ustedes creen xD...**

 **A menos que ustedes no crean lo que yo creo que ustedes creen, y crean en verdad en otra cosa que yo no creo que ustedes crean (?)**

 **BUENO, YA, ME CONFUNDÍ A MÍ O A USTEDES x'DDDU. Ñe~, lo sigo si por lo menos tengo un review :'v**


	3. ¡A Descubrir la Verdad!

**PERDÓN POR NO SUBIRLO, tenía tareas y clases u-u, pero bueno aquí está xD, la misma regla de siempre, todo es con un simple Review, con dos, mejor ;v Disfruten xD**

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, ¿entiendes?—Terminé de relatarle a Huachimingo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

— ¡Pero Mario Hugo!—Comenzó él— ¡Debes dejar de interesarte por Patana!, esa chica está abusando de tu amabilidad... y paciencia, ¡por las todas las pelusas del mundo, reacciona!

— ¡Es que no puedo!—Exclamé desesperado con mirada perdida, buscando una respuesta del porqué de mi idiotez y mala suerte en el amor. ¿No será genética?, que yo sepa tampoco conocí a mi padre. Seguí con mis quejas— ¡No puedo evitar ser bueno con ella!, ¡no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella!, ¡no puedo evitar ayudarla!, ¡y no puedo… AH!

Estaba tan distraído mirando con mis " _no puedo evitar…"_ que me choqué con una puerta que alguien acababa de abrir, golpeándome muy fuerte en la cara… y la nariz.

—Oh, lo siento _guashito_. —Oí la voz de la señora Rosario Central, la enfermera (y a veces maestra) de la escuela. Mientras la señora se iba, yo me sobaba la nariz, quién sabe, de seguro estoy sangrando por ella y la que se supone debe socorrerme, está por allá, hablando con el anciano que se cree nuestro entrenador deportivo; Balon Von Bola creo que se llamaba, sí, muy rarito el nombre pero, ¿quién en esta escuela tiene un nombre normal?. Ella seguía en su plática, y yo desangrándome acá. Ah, pero que vieja de…

—Mario Hugo, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. —Me dijo mi amigo de capucha moteada, jalándome para otro lado. Al parecer no notó mi estado sino hasta que me vio tapándome la nariz con ojos de cachorro lastimado. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

Solté mi nariz y señalé el líquido rojo que caía a través de ella, no era grave pero sin duda se notaba. Él soltó un respigo y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel, me lo alcanzó y yo lo tomé. Lo miré incrédulo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué no deberías tratar de detener el sangrado?

—No soy enfermero. Pero mira, puedes taparte la nariz con ese papel y detener la hemorragia. ¡Así de fácil!

Me lo puse como él me lo dijo, procesé un poco como me veía...

Oh.

—Voy a parecer un…

— ¿Un qué?

Cucky, que pasaba con su gran estuche de guitarra se dirigía a su clase de música, pero nos quedó mirando de repente con una cara muy asombrada y se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Mario Hugo!—Dijo estupefacta—No conocía esa faceta de ti...

— ¿Qué?... ¡no, no, no!, ¡yo no..!, ¡no es lo que tú crees!—Decía yo tontamente agitando los brazos como loco— ¡Me acabo de golpear contra la puerta!, ¡en serio!—Miré a Huachimingo pidiendo ayuda, ¿por qué Cucky tenía que ser medio _otaku_?, de seguro piensa mal ahora mismo….

—Sí Cucky, la vieja de Rosario Central lo golpeó con la puerta repentinamente mientras él caminaba distraído, y si no me crees, _¡te juro que es verdad!_ —Y con eso la remató. Verán, esa frase siempre la usa para decir una de sus mentiras, todos aquí lo saben… pero ahora NO ESTABA MINTIENDO.

—Claro. —Se rió ella y siguió su camino, seguida de unos coristas muy enanos. Por supuesto, ¡y luego los hombres somos los malpensados!, ¿verdad?.

— ¿Podría esto ser peor?

Por ahí venía el director Tulio Triviño, tomando un café mientras se pavoneaba por los pasillos, venía revisando que todo estuviera a la perfección para que el intendente, el Señor Manguera, no le haga un lío cuando venga a inspeccionar él personalmente. Nos vio a mí y a Huachimingo, primero creí que nos iba a regañar porque ya íbamos a llegar tarde para la clase, pero...

— ¡Mario Hugo, sabes que no se puede usar accesorios para la nariz dentro de la _constitución_!—Me gritó confundiendo las palabras, eso era tan típico de él.

— _Institución._ Y esto no es un accesorio para la nariz, Tulio, es…—Me miró fijamente con la boca torcida, tal vez por mi atrevimiento a tratarlo de tú, tuve que rectificarme de inmediato—Digo, _director_ Tulio, esto es para detener mi hemorragia nasal, verá, iba caminando y luego Ros…

— ¡Excusas!—Exclamó—Jovencito, usted se ha ganado un castigo al final de la escuela.

— ¡Pero…!

—Permiso. —Y se fue, dejándome entre balbuceos que salían de mi boca torpemente tratando de explicar lo ocurrido.

Me había ganado un castigo ayer de tres días, otro aquí al final de la escuela y aún estaba sangrando por la nariz, haciendo que los demás piensen… cosas de mí. Fenomenal.

Estoy en la sala de castigo y tan sólo con la idea de seguir escuchando el _tic tac_ del reloj me irrita, desearía que pasara algo interesante o que venga mi madre para que obligatoriamente me dejen ir, pero no. Es más, de seguro ella está dormida otra vez con la telenovela.

¡Oh, maldita sea Juana de la Santa Cruz García Gonzales Santa María de la Piedra Rodríguez y su amor imposible Christopher Bernal Ramírez Carrasco Montoya del Águila Cadenas Senador que nunca se dan el "sí" y ya van por los mil y un capítulos!…

Miro fijamente el reloj en espera de un milagro de la Gran Zanahoria o que algo absurdamente increíble pase para poder irme de aquí, pero, ¿a quién engaño?, este mundo es muy normal, demasiado normal, tanto que…

—Oh no, ¡detengan a esos monos!

Se escuchó ese grito desde afuera y BAM, de pronto entraron como un rayo algo cerca de ciento tres monos o más. Yo me levanté de mi silla del susto.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pas…?—Algo peludo se subió a mi cara— ¡AH, AH!, ¡QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO!, ¡TENGO UN MONO EN LA CARA!, **¡TENGO UN MONO EN LA CARA!**

Corrí por todos lados desesperado, ¡había un mono en MI cara!. De pronto se escuchó un silbato y el escándalo cesó, todos los animales se habían ido obedientemente, sólo que faltaba un detallito pequeñito pequeñito… EL ESTÚPIDO MONO SEGUÍA EN MI CARA. Grité nuevamente.

La voz de Huachimingo habló…

— ¡Que no cunda el pánico!, ¡yo te lo quito!

Eso es un gran alivio para mí, estoy seguro que Huachimingo lo sacará de la mejor manera posible, de una manera sumamente cuidadosa y…

— ¡Toma, toma!—Exclamaba, mientras hacía su tarea…— ¡Quítate de la cara de este pobre imbécil!

— ¡Huachimingo!, ¡¿qué diablos haces?!—¿Patana?.

— ¿Qué crees que hago?, ¡le estoy quitando este mono de la cara con mi método profesional Huachiminga!

— ¡¿Golpeándole la cara?!

— ¡Auch, auch!—Decía yo por cada golpe, y el infeliz mono no se iba.

— ¡Dale más duro, el mono no está cedien-do!—Escuché a Policarpo, un pelado que es nuestro maestro de música.

Y por obra del destino, el mono corrió hacia la salida. ¿Y yo?, con una jaqueca terrible.

— ¿Estás bien Mario Hugo?

—Sí Huachimingo. —Si estar bien significa sentir mil punzadas en toda la cara. Volteé—Patana… ¿t-tú viniste a ver si estaba bien?...

 _Por favor que diga que sí… porfis, porfis, porfis…_

—No. —Pucha—Vine para sacar a todos los monos del salón para llevarlos al gimnasio.

— ¿Al gimnasio?—Preguntó mi amigo de capucha moteada.

—Mi tío Tulio dice que ellos nos enseñarán de ahora en adelante como hacer ese ejercicio de los aros. —La quedamos viendo raro—…Dice que son muy buenos trepando, así que los trajo porque tienen más habilidad.

—Y son más bara-tos. —Agregó Policarpo—Aunque no fueron muy fá-ciles de caz… quiero decir, de convencer a que vinie-ran.

—Eh… sí, bueno… regresaré para decirle a mi tío que todo está bien, permiso.

Huachimingo y yo estábamos dirigiéndonos a la puerta de salida, yo suspiré de tristeza.

—Ojalá yo le importara más…

—Vamos Mario Hugo, deberías de olvidarte de ella y fijarte en otras chicas, escuché que la pelinegra del 3° B te anda echando el ojo y…

— ¡Woah!, ¡woah!, ¡mira, es Patana!

Afuera estaban Patana y su tía Cindy Miraflores, las dos se veían muy preocupadas, de repente de la nada mi hermosa _pajarita_ empezó a llorar y cayó en los brazos de Cindy, la cual trataba de consolarla inútilmente. Estuvieron así un buen rato y cuando por fin se fueron, nosotros salimos, pasmados por lo que habíamos visto. ¿Qué le pasará a mi Patanita?

— ¿Viste eso?

—Sí… es muy sospechoso…

— ¡Debo de descubrir lo que le pasa a Patana!, ¡y rápido!—Comencé a correr por la dirección en la que se fue el auto de Cindy Miraflores. ¡Alla voy Patanita!

…

— ¡Es por el otro lado, estúpido!

* * *

 **Lamento que haya sido más corto de lo normal :'v**


	4. A Sartenazos Aprendí

**HOLA, sé que no había publicado en mucho tiempo, y me disculpo de verdad. Me fui un tiempo y dejé abandonado mi querido fic... pero trataré ahora de seguirlo. No se preocupen ^^ desde ahora trataré de seguir mis dos fics pendientes, o sea, este y el otro de otro show :v (Ed, Edd y Eddy 3) Gracias por su comprensión queridos amigos.**

 **Esta parte no tiene muchas palabras, pero es para demostrar mi regreso. Gracias**

* * *

Les juro que jamás en mi vida había corrido tanto, siento que mi corazón se me saldrá por la boca y que me desmayaré en cualquier momento. Pero bueno, llegué jadeando a una mansión realmente grande, donde Cindy vivía con Tulio y su—hermosa—sobrina Patana. Aunque no sé si realmente me dejarán entrar, Tulio dice que no permite la "chusma" dentro de su mansión y yo soy precisamente eso para él (seh), ya que primero fui adoptado por verduras, y por cosas del destino conocí a mi verdadera madre y ahora vivo con ella, somos clase media... pobre, y por eso Tulio no quiere que entre.

 _Pero necesito entrar por ella._

Comencé observar a mí alrededor, ¿qué me podría ayudar a entrar? vi un gran bote de basura, al frente había un mecánico arreglando un auto con su caja de herramientas al lado, se veía ocupado y **en el muro de la mansión había una escalera que alguien dejó olvidada** , hmmm... ¡Oh claro, puedo usar la escalera!

…

— ¿Que qué cosa es usted?

—Arreglador de escaleras, Señor Triviño. —Esta es la mejor idea que he tenido, me haré pasar por "arreglador de escaleras" con un bigote falso que encontré en la basura, un martillo que robé de la caja de herramientas y con la escalera olvidada en el muro, entraré y buscaré a Patana para que me dé una explicación. Y listo. Luego dicen que no sé hacer buenos planes, ja.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguna escalera rota, lo siento joven, ahora váyase.

— ¡Espere!—Grité antes de que corte la comunicación (hablábamos por… uno de esos como se llamen en los que aprietas un botón y hablas… eh… hm… sí, ¿timbre?) — ¡Por ser usted le daré… una inspección gratis! y… ¡el número telefónico de Angelina Jolie!

—¡¿ANGELINA JOLIE?!, ¡PASE, PASE!

¡Lo logré!, las rejas se abrieron dándome el paso libre y procedí a introducirme dentro de la gran mansión, Tulio me recibió adentro y le tuve que dar un número que me acababa de inventar en el momento, tan solo entonces se fue a seguir con sus cosas y me dejó solo después de eso. Bueno, listo, ya estaba, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Patana y preguntarle el porqué de todo lo que le pasaba con ella. Ahora, recorrí la lujosa sala llena de muebles y adornos exóticos, hasta tenían un televisor plasma de no sé qué pico de pulgadas. Recorrí un pasillo con miles de habitaciones y escogí una al azar, ¡es que había cientas! Y… um… dudé si entrar o no, quiero decir, ¿y si Patana no estaba ahí?, peor aún, que sí esté pero me mande tremenda patada en la cara que me saque hasta el cerebro, ¡no, no!, tengo que ser positivo. Sí.

Abrí la puerta…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡QUE RAYOS!

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

—¡MIS OJOS!

— ¿Tía Cindy?, ¿Mario Hugo?

Patana interrumpió nuestra sesión de gritos y la miramos perplejos. Rayos, puerta equivocada. Exacto, es que… al parecer esta habitación era la de la tía Cindy de Patana, y encontré a la peli rosada depilándose las piernas. _Trauma total de por vida._ La señorita Cindy me fulminó con la mirada, bufando, y se fue a otro lado muy molesta y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Ojalá no le diga nada a Tulio, quiero vivir… ojalá esto no afecte en mi currículum de posible pretendiente de Patana… ¡yo no soy ningún enfermo!

—Patana. —Espeté yo seriamente.

—…

—Patana. —Insistí.

—…

—Patana.

— ¿Qué?

—Hola.

Soy imbécil, en serio.

— ¿HOLA?—Repitió ella, enfadada hasta las orejas— ¡Un desquiciado entra a mi casa, violando la privacidad necesaria de mi tía, y dándole un número falso a mi tío Tulio!—Oh, se enteró— ¡¿Solo para decir un mísero y absurdo HOLA?!

— ¿Hola?—Sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Concéntrate Mario Hugo!—Este, quiero decir… es que vine para que aclaremos las cosas. —Dije decidido, poniendo mis manos a la cintura para dar una imagen de poder y firmeza. _Aunque creo que me vi muy gay en realidad._

—No tenemos nada que aclarar. —Ella se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. Era una chica difícil, y eso me era lo que me volvía loco.

—No me iré sin respuestas. —Le regresé. Tratando de sonar rudo.

—Oh claro que te irás.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque ahí viene mi tía y tiene una sartén en la mano.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL LOCO?!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!—Vociferaba la peli rosa.

— ¡AY MAMACITA!

Y bueno. Lo único que obtuve hoy fueron sartenazos en al cabeza, heridas por tirarme del segundo piso, y un golpe directo a mi masculinidad. Tal vez debí ser más… sutil, lo admito, pero bueno, es que estaba desesperado, ¡ustedes harían lo mismo por una chica!, ¡no lo nieguen! Aun creo que debería seguir intentando, no me quiero dar por vencido todavía. Eso sí, mejor le hablo cuando tenga a Huachimingo cerca y tenga lejísimos a su tía, que debe pensar ahora mismo que soy un depravado,. _De seguro ahora me hace mala fama con Tulio, otro problema._ ¡Por qué!, Ohhh Patana, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así entre nosotros?, ¿nunca puede ser fácil?, ¿por qué no me enamoré de la chica del quiosco?, ella me daba bebidas gratis y era amable conmigo… creo que soy masoquista, qué se yo.

Bueno, volviendo a lo importante: No me daré por vencido, y con ustedes de testigos, juro solemnemente averiguar qué le pasa a Patana, aunque me cueste la vida. HECHO.

 _Aunque la vida mejor no, ¿Qué sería del mundo sin mí, caray?_


	5. Una Confusión

**Jajaja, bueno, que lo siga no significa que ponga un capítulo todos los días xD, ya voy a estar en exámenes y esas cosas :'v. Secundaria pls.**

 **Ojalá les guste, no es muy largo, pero disfruté hacerlo xD. Disculpen si hay errores.**

* * *

— ¿Y pudiste descubrir algo?—Interrogó curioso mi amigo con aire de que ya sabía la respuesta. Oh, me gustaría tanto decirle que sí descubrí algo… pero si le miento me golpea, además, yo no era un tipo TAN deshonesto. Igual era culpa de Tulio, o sea, ¿quién rayos tendría el número de Angelina Jolie?, habría que ser Tulio para creérselo...

—Nada todavía… ¡Lo peor es que me agarraron de sartenazos!—Me sobé la cabeza aún adolorido por los golpes que me dieron ayer. Es increíble como la mejor arma del mundo puede ser una sartén y esta te puede dejar dolores de cabeza horribles que te atacan a media noche.

— Ah—Dijo Huachimingo imaginándose al culpable— ¿Cindy Miraflores?

—Oh sí.

—Ouch.

Seguimos caminando por la solitaria acera en camino hacia mi casa. Hoy nos habían dejado un proyecto sobre crear una maqueta, y como era de esperarse, yo y Huachimingo éramos compañeros en esto, así que decidimos hacerla en mi casa. Claro, aprovechábamos que hoy todos mis animales estaban en una clase de Spa para mascotas muy lejos de esta calle, ¿por qué?, mi madre dijo que ya estaban mugrosos y que apestaban a lodo, así los mandé allí para que regresen por lo menos un poco más pulcros y mi madre deje de sermonearme.

Llegamos y me era muy raro no ser recibido por una inmensa ola canina de babas, pelo, y lengüetazos, supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a que me derrumbaran un millón de animales. Pasamos a mi casa y procedimos a tirarnos sobre el mueble. Yo sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Huachimingo igual. Exacto, hacer "trabajo en grupo" siempre es sinónimo de "iremos a una casa a hacer lo que es nada", era obvio.

—Aún sigues pensativo por lo de Patana, ¿verdad?—Me dijo de repente, más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Sí… desearía que me deje ayudarla. —Comenté triste.

Huachimingo suspiró.

—Mira Mario Hugo, se aprecia que seas tan bueno y quieras ayudarla. —Su tono era serio…—Pero simplemente, existen personas que no quieren ser ayudadas, y hay que respetar su decisión.

—Pero ella me necesita. Yo lo sé.

—Como también sabes que ella es más autosuficiente de lo que crees.

—Pues sí, pero aun así no la dejaré sola en esto.

Yo era un terco de primer nivel, por más que mi amigo me suplicara que dejara de sufrir por esa chica, yo no le hacía caso. Es más, sabía que el lastimado al final sería yo, **siempre** soy yo. ¿Pero eso que importaba?, podía hacer a Patana feliz, y eso era mucho mejor que mi felicidad propia. Sueno como alguien obsesionado, pero en verdad yo soy de los que se enamoran a la antigua, cuando los escritores tenían a su amor platónico y siempre pensaban en ella, le hacían poemas y demás cosas. Dolía, pero era un dolor maravilloso, una dulce, dulce tortura…

Huachimingo miró al techo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Ya no la obligaré a contarme el asunto. —Declaré—Ella no me lo dirá. —Ya que es tan terca como yo—Tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo.

—No me digas que la vas a acosar.

— ¡No, no!—Tranquilicé, ¡acosador no!— Solo le haré un intenso seguimiento con fines justificables. —Eso suena mejor.

—Esto no terminará bien…—Huachi predijo frotándose las sienes.

— ¡Pero qué dices!, ¡si será perfecto!

— ¿Cómo tu idea del arreglador de escaleras?

—Eh, bueno… a excepción de eso. —Ejem, ejem…

Mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Hola?—Contesté, oh por favor, que no sea mi mamá mandándome a comprar alverjas al mercado—Oh, hola Turo. — _Qué alivio._ Bueno, era para mí de parte de un compañero de escuela. Ya que aún no me he comprado un celular y hasta mientras todos me tienen que llamar a mi casa. Esto no es tan ventajoso cuando mi madre está y dice "Oh, ¿y los nietos?", en serio. — ¿Ahora?, pero… no, no. Está bien, ya voy. —Colgué.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me llaman del club para otra sesión. —Fui poniéndome la mochila de nuevo, ahí estaban todas las cosas que necesitaba.

— ¿Pero y el proyecto?, ¡se supone que flojearíamos con la excusa de estar haciéndolo!

— ¡Lo sé, lo siento!—Dije saliendo apresurado por la puerta— ¡Vengo después!, ¡y no ordenes pizza con la tarjeta de mi madre!

Fui de inmediato hacia la escuela. Afuera se encontraban todos los del club de periodismo, incluyendo a Turo, a él le gusta ser camarógrafo, je, yo lo intenté una vez pero se me tambaleaba mucho la cámara como si sufriera de Parkinson, así que lo dejé. Ahí estaba también Patana… pero con cara seria, sostenía un micrófono y traía su suéter rosa con corazones fucsia, eso me hizo pensar " _Cielos, ¿y yo como estoy vestido?_ " me miré con rapidez y vi que no estaba tan… tan mal, simplemente llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones café, no creo que esté mal, ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD?

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludé con ánimo, no pude evitar fijarme en Patana—Eh, hola Patana…

—Hola. —Me respondió con voz fría.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste, Mario Hugo. —Comentó un compañero, Arbolerio Flores Campos, de pelo verde como las hojas. —Hoy vamos a hacer una nota importante.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es, es sobre el festival de hoy. —Sally Apa Seár agregó.

— ¿Qué festival?—Que yo sepa no había ninguno, oh bueno, no sé ni qué día de la semana es hoy…

—El Festival de Arte, ese que hacen de vez en cuando.

—Ese donde hay música, pintura, bailes y demás.

— ¡Será divertido!

— ¡Wow!, ¿en serio?, ¡eso es fantástico!— ¿Cómo me pude olvidar del festival?, ¡cielos que soy tonto!

Y al cabo de un momento, vino la movilidad que nos llevaría hasta el lugar de los hechos, era lo suficientemente grande para que alcancemos todos. Lo único malo era que esa carcacha era realmente vieja y se notaba que desde hace ya mucho tiempo que debía de convertirse en chatarra para el basurero. Todos nos subimos con nuestras cosas y nos sentamos cada uno en los lugares, yo me fui lo más adelante posible, bueno, solo me tocó estar una fila atrás de Patanita, con Sally de compañera. Patana se sentó sola, ya que con solo mirarla te dabas cuenta de que te sacaría el ancho si te sentabas a su lado. Lo peor de todo, era el chofer…

—Hola mushashos, soy Guaripolo, el personaje favorito de los estudiantes de la escuela 31 Minutos, y seré su chofer, huaaa.

Vi que Patana resopló enfadada y decidió mirar por la ventana. Yo por mi parte sólo miré asqueado al peli naranja de Guaripolo, el ex novio de Patana traía un aspecto verdaderamente repugnante y grotesco, ¿Cuántas veces se bañará ese tipo al año?, mejor dicho, ¿a las chicas les atrae esa cosa?

El auto arrancó de golpe por lo que nos tuvimos que agarrar bien de lo que sea, creo que moriré aquí, ¡este tipo conduce como animal!

— ¿Dónde conseguiste tu permiso de conducir?, ¡¿en el zoológico?!—Exclamó alguien.

—Precisamente, tengo el visto bueno de los leones y las focas me adoran, huaa.

Sí, estábamos muertos.

— ¡Vamos a morir!—Grité sujetándome de Sally. Aunque ella era algo enana de estatura (sí, más que yo).

— ¡Mario Hugo, me estás asfixiando!

— ¡Es que estoy nervioso!

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Tengo miedo!

Escuchamos unos rechinidos de Sopapiglobo, quién estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Supongo que trataba de tranquilizarnos.

— ¡Guaripolo, por favor, si me muero aquí te juro que te perseguiré hasta que enloquezcas!—Esta vez el reclamo fue de Patana, que levantó un puño amenazante. Por su parte Guaripolo la ignoró.

—Persígueme a mí, preciosa.

Madre mía, ¿por qué la adolescencia te hace decir estupideces?, mayormente digo cosas así en mi mente, NO EN LA VIDA REAL.

—Mario, ahora no. —Me dijo Patana con cara de "largo bicho raro, shu".

—Eres rarito. —Comentó Sally mientras la seguía apretujando.

No tuve la oportunidad de responder porque, ¡FUUUSHH!, dimos una tremenda vuelta que hizo que la movilidad se pusiera a girar en círculos. Parecía una licuadora aquí dentro. Giramos un buen rato hasta que la bestia de chatarra se detuvo, llegando nosotros a nuestro destino. Salimos todos a besar el dulce suelo tan ansiado, literalmente, lo besamos. Después nos dieron las instrucciones necesarias y salimos cada uno por diferentes lugares del festival. Yo elegí ir por donde están los cantantes ensayando, me gusta la música, y también elegí ese lugar porque sabía que en la zona de comida habría postres de chocolate, yo soy alérgico al chocolate, me intoxica y me deja enfermo a morir.

— ¡…y entonces le dije, ese no es un travesti, es mi suegra!—Una ola de carcajadas invadió un rinconcito del lugar, ahí habían varios cantantes reunidos para contarse chistes o tocar juntos antes del espectáculo. Pude ver a Cucky, ella es tan talentosa que también la invitan a estos eventos (y también toca aquí porque de vez en cuando se cuela en la lista de los que van a tocar).

No sabía que hacer primero, como me gustaría que Patana esté aquí conmigo, ella sabría decirme qué hacer o cómo actuar con ellos, o si primero tendríamos que dar tomas del lugar o simplemente improvisar. Turo estaba a mi lado, él era camarógrafo después de todo, y yo no era tan exigente como los demás cuando trabajan él. Creo que sólo por eso me acompañaba.

—Y bien…

— ¡Es que no sé cómo se hace!

— ¡Cómo que no sabes!, ¡haces esto desde hace mucho!

— ¡Sí pero siempre estaba…!—Recordé—…con ella.

—Pues improvisa. —Me sugirió. —Porque te ganarán la nota, mira.

Y exactamente, ahí iba Patana, con su micrófono en mano para entrevistar a los cantantes.

—Buenas tardes, es un honor hablar con estrellas tan talentosas en el mundo de la música, ¿podrían por favor concedernos una entrevis…?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡oye no, es MI nota!

— ¡Quítate Mario Hugo, yo llegué primero!

— ¡Pero yo estoy aquí más tiempo que tú!

— ¡Pues yo tuve el valor de hablarles!

— ¡Pero yo conozco a Cucky!—La señalé— ¡Y ella me dará la razón, y el permiso!

—Ehhh… ¿yo?—La peli rosa se vio confundida. La habíamos metido a la pelea. —Bueno…

—Cucky no le daría el permiso de una entrevista a alguien tan incompetente.

— ¡¿A quién llamas incontinente?!

—¡La cosa es que…!—Y seguimos peleando y peleando y peleando y peleando y peleando y peleando.

Hasta que alguien nos lanzó una pelota que nos cayó en la cabeza ambos, y nos sacó del trance conflictivo. ¡Au!, ¡y era de fútbol!

— ¡¿QUIÉN FUE LE IDIOTA QUE…?!

—Calma Patana, es un niño. —Espetó Turo tratando de bajarle los humos.

Un niño con un globito se nos acercó a pedirnos la pelota. Ya que.

—Ten. —Yo se la iba a dar cuando Patana me la quitó.

—Yo se la daré, un niño no puede recibir nada de gente como tú. —Procedí quitarse también.

—La diferencia es que yo soy más amable y le agrado más a los niños.

—Como si tú fueras un santo.

— ¿Y tú lo eres?

— ¿Quién es la que se va los fines de semana al refugio de animales?

— ¿Quién cuida a más de cuarenta perros en su casa?

—Tú no tienes paciencia.

—Claro que la tengo.

—Claro que no.

—Yo no exploto de la nada como si mi paciencia fuera un globo.

— ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que TU paciencia explota tan fácil como esto. —Y reventé el globo.

…

 _Ay mierda._

 _…_

El niño lloró

Y yo lloré.

Y Turo rió.

Todo fue una confusión...


End file.
